1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to Fibre Channel switches in a storage area network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, information handling system may include a wide variety of network implementations, with implementations varying in size and function. Storage area networks have become widespread for providing efficient access to large amounts of data storage. Fibre Channel technologies have gained in popularity in large part due to their effective use in storage area networks. However, in Fibre Channel systems there is a limited amount of domain space. Adding Fibre Channel ports into an existing domain in order to avoid using more of the domain space can be accomplished, but requires the use of “director-class” systems that are bulky and expensive. In this and in other respects, Fibre Channel has not proven to be entirely satisfactory.